


The Next Life

by shinealightonme



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane and Jo don't fit together like they used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Life

It felt like forever ago, even if it wasn't. Or in a manner of speaking, it hadn't happened at all, what with the alternate timelines, but when it _had_ –

Zane wasn't sure when his life became a science fiction novel.

He'd made some bad choices. Hey, everyone gets into a little trouble, or else what's the point of living?

And once you're in a little trouble, what's a little more?

But he looked at Lupo - _Jo_ \- and the way she looked at him, and he wondered how he'd earned enough bad karma to lose her without having her in the first place.


End file.
